


Piece of My Heart

by PrinceCharmless15



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Prompto Argentum, Canonical Character Death, Dad! Cor, Domestic Fluff, Everybody Lives, Grandpa Cor, Grandpa Regis, Kidnapping, King Noctis Lucis Caelum, M/M, Mild Language, Mpreg, OC children - Freeform, Original Character(s), Prince Prompto Argentum, Royal Wedding, The astrals - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Noctis Lucis Caelum, Versus and prompto are brothers, Violence, except Ardyn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceCharmless15/pseuds/PrinceCharmless15
Summary: My take on FFXV's Ending and what happens after. Prompto and Noctis' Life together after rebuilding Lucis.Sorry for my sucky summary I'm Soo tired lol





	1. The Day The Sun Returned

**Author's Note:**

> I will be discontinuing the fic named piece of my heart(revised) and just adding it in here as I want to do this from the very beginning. But I'll leave it up if you guys wanna read it.
> 
> Also this is MY story, I will write it however I'd like so if you don't like how im writing it or things are happening you don't have to read it. Kindly take rude sarcastic comments elsewhere as they will be deleted. ~Thank you
> 
> Anywho I don't know how often I'll be able to update but I'll do my best. If any of you would like to be my beta reader pls shoot me a message, I'd love to brainstorm ideas Hope you guys like it.

Prompto Cheered excitedly as a volley of bullets Rang from his pistol, taking out the last three of the daemons He, and the other two bros had needed to get rid of. "Hell yeah! am I good or what!" Prompto exclaimed smirking as he twirled his pistol expertly around his index finger. Gladio chuckled and went over to the blond, ruffling his hair.

"Yeah I'll give you that. It was a pretty sweet shot."  
"Superb job prompto" Ignis added, a soft but proud smile on his face.  
Prompto blushed at the praise, smiling widely when a sudden Blinding, but warm light surrounded the three, casting a shadow of the large and looming Citadel behind them. Wide Eyes stared up at the large, orange ball rising into the sky.

"Hell yeah! The lights back! The kid did it!" Gladio cheered not even realizing his weapon had vanished.

"You've done it highness…you've saved us all" Ignis whispered, raising his sightless eyes to the clear blue skies. Ignis felt a lone tear slide down his cheek as he clenched at his chest. Ignis knew what had happened and his heart broke for his king.  
" Yessss!! we did it!! We have light again! Now everything can start going back to normal! " He said with a fond smile. Then his smile Quickly vanished as he remembered how the light had come back.

'No! No! No! Please No!' he thought panicking as he quickly turned and ran through the heavy metal doors his king had disappeared through hours earlier. He ignored the concerned shouts of his name from Ignis and Gladio As he ran through the throne room, stumbling in his endeavor to get to Noctis.

"Noct!!!!!" He yelled as he ran up the crumbling steps. He didn't care about anyone or anything else at the moment except Noctis. He was his main concern. He slowed his steps as he approached his best friend.  
"N-Noct? H-hey you did it buddy you-you can wake up now hehe" he laughed bitterly as tears welled up in his eyes. He came around to face the raven. Noctis sat upon the throne, his head hanging limply, His normally vibrant blue grey eyes were closed, dark lashes resting against his dirt and blood smeared cheeks. The sword of the father was lodged deeply into the Lucian King's Chest, pinning him to the throne.  
His heart broke at the sight. ' No! this can't be happening!.' he thought as he fell to his knees in front of his love.  
"Noct…. N-No please! You-You Can't leave me!" He cried, tears streaming down his freckled face as he reached up and began trying to remove the sword, but it wouldn't budge. Each time he pulled on it nothing happened causing more waves of tears to spill down his face.

"Noctis please wake up! Y-you have to!!" Soon, Ignis and Gladiolus were there pulling the distraught blond from the body of their lifeless king.  
"Prompto let go! You're gonna hurt yourself!" Gladio yelled grabbing onto the lithe blond.

"No!! Leave me alone! Let me go!! I don't care! Noctis needs me!!" Prompto yelled as he cried in hysterics. Fat Heavy tears were streaming down his pale cheeks as he tried to hold on to Noctis. But Gladio was stronger, prompto kicked and punched in an attempt to get away from the Shield.

"Prompto!" Ignis said sternly, finally getting the boy's attention. The struggling suddenly stopped as prompto froze, turning his gaze to Ignis. Sighing, Ignis reached out and layed a gentle hand on the Gunner's shoulder. " Listen prompto, I know this is hard for you. it's just as hard on the rest of us, though I know you're hurting even more cause you were in love with him but you have to know Noctis had accepted he was going to die. He did it for his people, us and You prompto. He wanted you to have a normal and happy life, even if he wasn't a part of it. He did it because…" Ignis paused smiling sadly as he placed a gentle hand on prompto's damp cheek.

" Noct did it because....he loved you Prompto. he made me swear never to tell you. he thought that if you knew, it would be even harder than it is now." Prompto's large teary eyes widened and Gladio hesitantly stepped away when he figured he'd have no more trouble from his friend.  
"N-Noct loves m-me?" Ignis smiled shaking his head. "yes prompto, he does" the blond finally blinked and large tears began to fall down his face, he clutched his chest and turned to Noctis. he slowly began to walk over to the king, gladio had attempted to stop prompto again but Ignis held him back letting the shield know it was ok.  
he stopped in front of the throne and fell to his knees. " N-Noct why...why didn't you ever tell me?" he sobbed and he laid his head on noctis's lap. "i-i've been in love with you since high school, I locked away my feelings for you because I knew it would never work out between us with you being the prince and all, I was nothing but a commoner. y-you were gonna marry a Princess and-" he paused and lifted his watery eyes to the elaborate ceiling above him.  
" it was you guys!" he growled. "you damn Astrals are the ones that took him from this world! from Me! how is the world supposed to be rebuilt without him?! H-how am I supposed to live without him?!" the anger suddenly left, turning into Grief once more.  
"I'd do anything to have him back! I would. please t-take my life in exchange for his please! the world needs him!" prompto pleaded as he buried his face in noctis's lifeless chest.  
"P-please..." he whispered softly into the dark Quiet of the Citadel  
Then suddenly, the Quiet of the Throne room was Shattered as the whole place began to shake violently. the Aging walls that had cracks in them began to crumble underneath, the shaking causing dust and debris to fall all around them.  
"Gladio!" Ignis shouted as he almost fell backwards and off the high steps of the throne. Gladio cursed, quickly turning and racing over to the Sandy haired man, pulling him into his chest, doing his best to balance them. "Iggy!" he yelled as he held on to the man tightly, the shaking continuing. " Don't worry I got you, I'll never let anything happen to you." the shield spoke softly as he gazed into sightless green eyes. The advisor's cheeks flushed pink a little.  
"Gladio!! What the hell is going on?!...." Then a scream shook them out of their moment and the two were racing over to the panicking blond who was clutched to noctis's lap.  
"prompto!!" Ignis and Gladio yelled as they carefully tried to make their way over to their friend, only to keep stumbling. "Don't move prom I'll be right the-" Gladio began but was cut off as Ignis's panicked voice shouted over his.  
"prompto look out!!" said blond looked up just in time to see a good sized piece of Debris heading his way. the piece of Rock was coming at such a high speed there was no way to avoid it. The rock fell, beaning prompto right in the temple. He fell to the ground at noctis's feet with a Thud, the shaking suddenly stopping.  
"Prompto!!” the last thing prompto heard before he fell unconscious were the concerned shouts of his name.


	2. Not Even Death can keep us Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto has a meeting that changes his life in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long I've been real busy with adult stuff and Christmas coming up it's a lot to prepare for. But enough rambling here's the next chapter I hope y'all like it, hopefully it doesn't suck too much hehe ^_^;

Violet Blue eyes slowly blinked open as prompto sat up, a hand to his aching temple. "Uggghhhh! What happened?" He groaned as he sat up, looking around the place he was in. He noticed that it looked strikingly similar to The throne room in Lucis.

*What the hell?* He thought as he carefully stood to his feet. Prompto looked around again and learned that this was indeed the throne room in Lucis. Except it was brighter here, the walls weren't crumbling away and everything was exactly the way it had been before he left on his journey with Noctis.

"But how can-" prompto started but was quickly cut off as a loud, booming ear-piercing Voice rang throughout the room. He couldn't make out any recognizable words to the voice but he knew it was trying to speak to him.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed as the voice continued to Speak. It was so loud he felt his ears might bleed. "My head!! Stop it!" He yelled covering his ears, and soon a more feminine but just as loud voice entered the fray seeming as if to talk to the other. Then suddenly both voices went Quiet and were replaced by the same loud voices, only he could hear words being spoken in English now. He uncovered his ears and looked up towards the Throne to see six large, see- through ethereal bodies of Various colors floating off the ground.

"Wow..." He whispers looking on in awe. Then, a light blue colored body floated down from the throne and gracefully landed in front of him.

"We welcome you Prompto Argentum of Niflheim, to the Astral Realm." A familiar female voice spoke. " I am the Astral known as Shiva." She continued and violet blue eyes widen a bit. " G-Gentiana? W-whats going on? Why am I here? Am-Am I dead?" He asks all at once, panic once again settling on to his elfin features.

Gentiana chuckled for a moment before she glowed brightly and suddenly in her place was a beautiful, slender blue skinned women in next to nothing for Clothing.

"Yes young one it is I Gentiana." She began. "And as for your other Questions you are not dead just unconscious. We're sorry about that. You were brought here after hearing your curses and cries." A smirk made its way across her beautiful face and Prompto looked away embarrassed, laughing nervously.

"Uhh...haha...sorry about that I was- it's just I-"

" love the King of Light?" Gentiana cut him off. Prompto's freckled cheeks flushed and he nodded. The Astral smiled sweetly and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We Astrals can see into your heart prompto, and we were so moved by your love and willingness to sacrifice yourself for him that we have decided to grant your request."

A shocked gasp escaped his chapped lips and his eyes widened in disbelief. " My-my request? Wait.....so that means your going to bring Noct back??!!" Gentiana once again nodded sweetly, shaking her head as tears began to stream down the blond's face.  
he thanked the goddess over and over.

She only smiled at him as he began to glow in a bright golden light and began to ascend into the air.

"Wait for me Noct, I'm coming" he whispered as he closed his eyes. What he didn't see was when Gentiana began chanting in an ancient tongue, her hands glowed and a small blue colored light lifted from her open palms and flew up to prompto, settlling atop his flat stomach.

"May the Line of Lucis Live Long and Prosper My Kings. May you two know Happiness." she whispered

******

When prompto woke again he was back in the old crumbling Citadel. He slowly sat up and looked around to see Gladio and Ignis hovering next to him worriedly.

"Prompto! Are you ok?! You got a pretty nasty gash on your head." The advisor commented as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a potion. He crushed the bottle over the blond's temple, and immediately the wound began to mend itself leaving nothing but a small unnoticeable scar. Prompto smiled as he stood, thanking Ignis before he rushed the small distance back to Noctis on the throne.

He sat on his knees as he held on to Noctis's hands with an Excited smile on his face. "What's got you so excited?" Came gladio's amused voice. "Well you won't believe this or maybe you will but after I got knocked out I met the Astrals!" Both Ignis and Gladio gasped in shock. "You met them?? What did they say??" Ignis asked desperately. " Did they say anything about Noct?"

At that, a fond smile spread across his lips as he looked up at Ignis. " yeah actually they did, Noct is coming back Iggy. The Six were so moved at how much I was willing-err how strong my love was for Noct that they decided to grant my request to bring Noct back."

Both Iggy and Gladio smiled at each other, pulling the advisor in for a tight hug. " Iggy... noct's coming back-our king is returning to us." Gladio whispered and Ignis nodded, his eyes watering. The advisor pulled back and wiped his eyes but a smile remained. Then Ignis realized something and turned back to prompto, his smile vanishing.

"Prompto, you said the Six are bringing Noct back cause of your love but... what's the price you have to pay? And don't lie cause I know there is one." Prompto jumped and his eyes widened. He nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head.

" You really don't beat around the bush do you? Uhhh...well I kinda exchanged my life so that Noct can come back"

A pause and Then

" What the hell is wrong with you?!" Gladio yelled as he leaned down and gripped the blond's jacket roughly. " This has got to be the most stupidest thing you've ever done! How do you think Noct is gonna feel when he finds out what's gonna happen to you?! He's gonna be heart broken!" Prompto growled as he looked up into gladio's angry face.

"I know it was stupid! Don't you think I know that?! But- I just can't bear the thought of Noct having to have such a cruel fate so i-" prompto was interrupted as a soft groan came from Noctis' direction. Immediately, Prompto pushed himself away from Gladio and turned back to Noctis who's eyelids were fluttering, a sign the king of Light was about to awaken.  
Blue Grey eyes slowly blinked open, his vision was blurry. All he could see were brown and yellow blobs so he wiped his eyes clearing his vision. Once he could see clearly again he nocticed prompto hovering at his side, his violet blue eyes full of tears. Gladio and Ignis stared on looking extremely Anxious, but what he didn't understand was how in the hell he was alive. The last thing he remembered was being stabbed in the chest by his father's sword and then he was in the Citadel talking with his father.  
"P-Prom?" He rasped, his voice hoaurse from unuse. "Specs? Gladio? What happened? How am I here?" Gladio and ignis seemed to release a sigh of relief as the shield scoffed. "You can ask Mr Self-sacrifice over here!" He said jabbing his thumb at the blond. Prompto flinched as he felt a hand on his arm, prompto looked up to see Noctis looking at him with confusion.  
"Prom... What is he talking about?" Noctis asked gently. Prompto looked down and laughed bitterly. ”hehe umm....well uhhh.... I sorta exchanged my life for yours noct-but please don't get mad!” he spoke up Quickly, holding his hands out in front of him. Noctis looked at him, his eyes wide in shock beyond belief and his lips parted.*he what?!* Noctis mentally shouted as he carefully stood to his feet, gladio quickly at his side to help him up. He walked the couple inches and stood in front of prompto, his elegant features hard and angry. He placed his hands on the slim shoulders and carefully asked the Gunner to repeat what he had said. Maybe he'd heard him wrong, maybe he'd been joking although a cruel joke, at least that's all it was. Right?  
"I- I met with the six noct, and they agreed to bring you back but at the cost of my own life. I-I did it for all of Lucis and you, the people need their King, they would be lost without you. Me on the other hand-" he paused and turned away from his friend, he didn't wanna see what kind of face noctis had on.  
" I'm not needed, I'm no one important, no one really. No one would miss me." Noctis stood their in pure disbelief, anger and sadness. He couldn't figure out which one felt the most of.  
He rested his hands on prompto's shoulders, his bangs shielding his face slightly. "Are you kidding me right now?! Iggy, gladio and Me most of all would miss you! Prompto... you're my most precious person, the one thing I want to protect!" Noctis yelled as tears welled up, It hurt him that prompto always saw himself this way. " Prom..." He starts out again softly this time, his anger subsiding.  
" the reason I was able to make peace with sacrificing myself was because-" he paused and gently cupped the red, freckled wet cheeks.  
"Of you prom. I-i love you so much it fucking hurts, I've been in love with you ever since high school. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner."  
Tears raced down prompto's face as he held noct's hands against his cheeks. " I love you too noct... t-thats why I traded my life for yours, I wanted you Happy and Alive even if I... wasn't with you."  
Then suddenly noctis grabbed his waist and pulled him close, their bodies flush against each other. " Prom...you are my happiness." Noctis whispered before took his loves lips in his, they kissed deeply, their tongues touching and sucking desperately. When the need for air became too much they pulled back, faces flushed and panting. Prompto was openly sobbing now as he held on to noctis.  
"This.... isn't fair w-we just found each other again and now we have to say....good-bye.." prompto whispered as he tried to stop the never ending tears that seemed to keep falling.  
" I know prom...and I'm so s-sorry" he leaned their foreheads together as tears fell from noctis's eyes as well.  
Then suddenly, a Bright white light shined down, illuminating the two sobbing men. Looking up they squinted from how bright the light was when gentiana's voice was heard, this time in English.  
" Prompto Argentum, the Six have found favor in you and will not take any life so long as you protect and Rule Lucis righteously. Live Long and Prosper my King's" Gentiana finished and then the light faded and all was Quiet for a few minutes as noctis and prompto looked at each other wide eyed.  
Then  
Prompto is sobbing again but they are tears of joy this time as he jumps at noctis, wrapping his arms around his neck and making the king fall on his butt. Noctis winced but laughed as they fell back, prompto laying on top of noctis.  
"Noct! Noct! Did you hear that?! We get to stay together!” noctis smiled and lifted prompto's face, cupping it.  
"Yeah I did" the king started out then his face turned deadly serious as he continued. " Don't you Ever do something like that again. You got that? ” prompto nodded fiercely as more tears fell, He held noctis's hands to his face nuzzling them.  
"Now come here" noctis said as prompto let himself be pulled into big, strong arms. Prompto sobbed into his chest as noctis kissed all over his face and neck whispering how happy he is that prompto is ok.


	3. The Royal Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some joking leads to a proposal and prompto has a serious life changing talk with Cor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in so long I've been playing kingdom hearts 3 and working alot but I have some downtime So i should be able to write more.  
> Hope you enjoy my fluffy OOC Cor I have this headcanon he's totally different and sweet when it comes to his little chocobo.

As the party of four Exited the Citadel, they were suddenly Entranced with Beautiful Brilliant Ray's of Sunlight. They looked up, shielding their eyes from how bright it was but nevertheless smiles were present on all of their faces.

Prompto looked from the sunlight to the man beside him and Squeezed the king's hand Gently as he leaned in to Quickly kiss his cheek. Noctis's cheeks flushed as he looked at his lover. "What was that for?" Prompto smiled as he brushed a couple locks of hair behind his ear.

"For Bringing back the Light, for coming back to me." Noctis smiled back and lifted their entwined hands, softly kissing prompto's gloved knuckles. " That last one was all you prom. You saved me, and I don't know how I'll ever repay you. And as for the Light, you're welcome but I'd do it all again in a heartbeat if it meant a better life for you." Prompto frowned at that last part, he didn't wanna think about noctis dying again. He never wanted to be that sad and scared Ever again.

"Noct.... please let's not-" before the blonde could finish they heard a familiar Voice call out to the dark haired king beside him.

"N-noctis?" Said man looked up to see his father, Cor and a Large crowd of Lucian Citizens. "D-dad?" He gasped as he gently unlaced his and prompto's hands to walk over to the older graying ex-King. Regis smiled and pulled his son into a fierce hug.

"Noctis my boy, I'm so glad you're ok" Regis said, tears falling down his face. He wasn't sure how but his son was alive, he knew of his son's fate since before he was even born and he felt so Guilty. His son was born only to die, what a cruel fate the Six placed upon his only Child. A confused Expression soon crossed his face as he pulled back." Not that I'm not happy to see you but how-how are you alive?" The king asked as Noctis wiped away tears he didn't even know he shed. He then turned, smiling to look at the blond Gunner who squeaked as he looked nervously between Regis and Noctis.

" Well dad, I'm only alive thanks to prompto here." Noctis replied as he lay his hand on the small of his back and gently pushing him towards his father. Regis's eyes widened as he looked at the blond.

"What?- what exactly do you mean?" Regis asked flicking his eyes over to the blond Sharpshooter. Noctis turned to his shy boyfriend and smiled before speaking for him. He knew how prompto got around anyone remotely royal- well except for him that is, he was kinda in the Presence of the Ex-King of Lucis and His father. This was a big deal for prompto, he had only met the king a handful of times despite them being friends in highschool.

"Prompto bargained with the Astrals for my life dad, he convinced them to bring me back." Noctis replied still Amazed and Regis was once again shocked at what he had just heard. This boy had met with the Six? And convinced them to bring back his son? This boy was truly amazing but-

"Wow!! that's amazing that you met the Six prompto, but I must ask if you don't mind, what was the Price to pay for bringing back my son?” Regis asked already dreading the Answer. Before Noctis could even speak, prompto bravely answered the King's Question with a shaky voice.

"Well your majesty the price was.... Umm.... my L-Life." Prompto admitted and Regis frowned already knowing that, that probably was the Price.

The Blood Price must be Paid

"I'm sorry prompto..."

"It's ok your majesty because the Six luckily found Favor in me and decided to spare my life.They were so moved that they decided to bring Noct back to me and errr- waive the fee so to speak." Prompto finished as he gave a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head. Regis just stood there looking positively amazed as he stared at the blond, his eyes kind and full of Adoration.

"Y-your majesty?" Prompto asked upon noticing the king's staring. Regis smiled and placed a hand on prompto's shoulder, the other holding on to his cane. "prompto, I just...want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving my son and reuniting our family. No words can describe how Grateful I am to you. If there's anything I can do for you and I mean Anything you let me know Prompto." Prompto laughed and blushed at the praise.

" There's no need for that your majesty, I would do it all again in a heartbeat if I had too." Regis smiled as he wiped the tears from his face.

"He's just like your mother Noctis, so kind, beautiful and self-Sacrificing." Prompto's face couldn't get anymore Red as Regis then turned to his son clapping him on the back. "You know noctis my boy, I think it'd be a wise decision for you and everyone in the kingdom that you ask prompto here to marry you. You wouldn't want a good one like prompto getting away." Noctis's blue grey eyes widened and his cheeks flushed a bright red. 

"DAD!!! OMG!!!" Noctis gasped, embarrassed.

Meanwhile prompto was over here freaking out, his eyes were wide and his cheeks were turning all sorts of different shades of red. " W-What?!! N-n-n-no! He can't i- I'm just a commoner! I Don't have a single ounce of royal blood in me. Besides, Noct wouldn't wanna marry someone like me, the people of Lucis would never accept an MT as their-" prompto's sentence was cut off as noctis growled and picked the blond's hands up in his.

"Prompto why do you say stuff like that?! You're an amazing person who's unnaturally kind to a fault, you're absolutely beautiful and I'd be damn lucky to be able to be at your side. You know status never mattered to me or Dad." Noctis said glancing at Regis who smiled and Nodded. He turned back to the wide eyed blond, his face softening as he gently cupped the freckled cheeks.

"And the people of Lucis would be lucky to have someone like you looking out for them. And should you Accept-" Noctis then carefully kneeled before the blond on one knee, who's violet blue eyes were wide and his face blushing by the minute.

' Wait! Noct wasn't really- this wasn't really happening right??!' prompto thought as he looked down at the man kneeled before him. But before he could even utter a word the seemingly forgotten crowd of Lucian Citizens started yelling things.

"Marry him King Noctis!"

"We love you Prince Prompto!"

"Please say yes!"

"We Lucians would love to have you as our Prince!"

"If you don't marry King Noctis I will!"

Prompto stood there in awe listening to all the kind things people were saying, never in his life did he think any of this would be happening to him. They had accepted him despite not really knowing him as anything other than the Prince's best friend, they accepted him despite him being a commoner and an MT. He truly had no words as he turned back to noctis who was smirking.

"I guess that answers your question about how the people of Lucis view you." He chuckled. "Prom, they see you for you, they see what I see Everytime I look at you. And It'd make me the happiest man alive if you agreed to spend the rest of our lives together. I-i know don't have a ring to put on your finger right now but once-" it was noctis's turn to get interrupted as prompto fell to his knees, his arms wrapped tightly around noctis's neck.

"You know I don't care about that stuff! And Of coarse I'll marry you Noct!!" Prompto said as tears streamed down his face, soaking into the king's jacket. Pulling back, noctis gently cupped prompto's tear stricken face.

"You serious prom?"

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" He smiled nodding his head furiously as noctis pulled him in for an intense kiss. And with that the citizens cheered loudly as the Royal couple kissed upon the steps of the Citadel.  
******  
As Noctis and Regis were congratulated by the citizens, Cor pulled the sharpshooter to the side, his face Stern and emotionless. Prompto jumped and turned around to look at the Marshal.  
"Ahhh! Dad-err M-Marshal sir!"  
Cor's face softened as he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Prompto" he said softly.  
"Y-yes sir?!”  
"Easy kid, you don't have to address me so formally." Cor chuckled." I just wanted to congratulate you on your engagement and say how proud I am of you. That was a really brave thing you did for the King, I'm glad he has someone like you looking out for him." Prompto smiled and blushed.  
"Thanks Dad...." Prompto said turning his gaze to stare at Noctis who was smiling and mingling with his dad and the Lucian citizens." I'd do it all again if it meant he lived." Prompto said softly yet his voice was filled with determination. Cor chuckled, clapping Prompto on the back and pulling to his side." I don't doubt that for a minute prom." Then the older man's face became serious and nervous all of a sudden, catching the sharpshooter's attention.  
"Dad? Hey what's wrong?" Prompto asked not liking the look Cor had on his face. The Marshal had never looked like that, so this was worrying to see.  
"Prompto, there's something I've been wanting to tell err... Well ask you for a long time now but I just hope that you say yes." Eyes wide with curiosity, Prompto gently urged the man to continue.  
'What was so important that it made Cor the immortal Nervous?'  
"You know I've...never had a kid of own before." Cor started and prompto nodded as he continued. " I started getting lonely, with only my job as Marshal to distract me. but the day I rescued you and you looked up at me with those big eyes and dirt covered cheeks I knew I needed to protect you. S-so what I'm saying is that your..... you're the son I've always wanted." Prompto's pretty violet blue eyes were watering with each sweet word Cor spoke.  
"D-dad i-"   
"So after we get the city back in order I.....I want to legally adopt you as my son prompto." Cor said gently, his hand cupping the freckled cheek. " If you would allow me that is" those words must have been the breaking point cause immediately prompto fell to his knees sobbing. His face was red and his eyes wouldn't stop leaking. Cor fell to the ground and pulled the blond into his chest, cradling him all the while prompto kept muttering 'thank you' and 'I love you'  
" Your welcome kid" Cor mumbled softly as he kissed the top of his head.


End file.
